


Alex's Lessons

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, M/M, Unrequited, homosexual denial, that trope where you teach someone how to kiss for "educational purposes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: Luke teaches Alex how to kiss purely for "educational purposes".----“I guess, since it's my first kiss and all, I don't want to be bad at it. You can't redo those.”(Alex conveniently also leaves out the fact that he’s tried to be attracted to girls, but it’s never really worked out. Bobby pointed out that girl Malina from Chemistry, and all he could think about was how her long hair was pretty, but he preferred short hair. And how yeah, long legs were cool but Alex was more a muscles kind of person? It was a stare-at-the-ceiling-at-three-am-type-of-problem.)“Everyone’s bad at it the first time.” Luke reasons.“I know,” Alex continues. “ But I’m just worried I won’t know how, and they’ll think I’m terrible, and it’ll be all awkward. It’ll be all tingly and weird, and, and-”“What if we practiced?” Luke cuts in.-----
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Alex's Lessons

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Luke obnoxiously asks, for the second, third, or thousandth time. Apparently, no one has ever told Luke that repeating a question does not, in fact, change the answer. 

It’s Friday night in their “studio”. Well, technically, Saturday morning since it was actually 2:43 am. A famous “Sunset Curve” sleepover, where they talk shit and deprive themselves of sleep. It’s the highlight of every fortnight. 

“No,” Alex groans, finding a sudden interest on the posters behind the couch. (He manages to ignore the “missing poster” as well. It’s a talent.) “I haven’t.” The blush on Alex’s face hopefully symbolizes that he wishes the conversation to end. Then again, Luke never has been the best as reading symbols. 

“Wow. I guess that makes you the only one in the band.” Luke states. Not saying it to be mean, because he’s never truly mean to his friends, but the words come out in a mocking tone.

Alex should really stop playing Truth or Dare with Luke.

It started out as all four of them, but Reggie can never stay up past 8 pm. Bobby hasn’t returned from “picking up snacks” at a location conveniently where that girl Rose works. 

(In his defense, they did run out of snacks after Reggie dared Luke to eat all four slightly suspicious hot dogs in a minute.)

(Alex should really stop playing Truth or Dare period.)

“Yes, Luke! I also have never had sex with anyone or been on vacation, so if you want to needlessly pick at that too, you have my permission.”

“Like, but you’re Alex! You’re smart! And super pretty. I-I mean I'd expect action from you dude.” Luke stutters, crimson grazing his cheeks. Alex’s still blushing furiously, but the drapes of a smile begin to show on his lips.

“I guess it’s kinda because- and don't make fun of me.” Alex says, looking at Luke. The eye contact is strong, and despite Luke’s usual teases, Luke stops, knowing Alex is serious. It’s shocking, and something shakes in Alex’s core, because Luke rarely can get serious. Unless he finds the situation truly important. 

“I guess, since it's my first kiss and all, I don't want to be bad at it. You can't redo those.”

(Alex conveniently also leaves out the fact that he’s tried to be attracted to girls, but it’s never really worked out. Bobby pointed out that girl Malina from Chemistry, and all he could think about was how her long hair was pretty, but he preferred short hair. And how yeah, long legs were cool but Alex was more a muscles kind of person? It was a stare-at-the-ceiling-at-three-am-type-of-problem.)

“Everyone’s bad at it the first time.” Luke reasons. 

“I know,” Alex continues. “ But I’m just worried I won’t know how, and they’ll think I’m terrible, and it’ll be all awkward. It’ll be all tingly and weird, and, and-”

“What if we practiced?” Luke cuts in.

“What?” Alex grips the cushion covers under him, fiddling his fingers above and under. They dance around the covers. 

“I mean, I could show you how to kiss. I mean I am sort of the mademoiselle bomb-ass at kissing. But not if you don’t want to. Or if it would make you uncomfortable.” Luke explains. Alex stays silent. “Yeah you don-”

Alex reddens, “I do.”

“What?” 

“I want to.” Alex answers, tearing his eyes away from Luke’s gaze. 

“Oh, okay!” Luke exclaims. He takes off his jacket, and for a moment neither of them know who should move first. 

Alex’s blush gets redder, an action he hadn't known possible, and he scoots towards Luke. He probably looks very dumb right now. 

“Oh. Oh! Okay so, first you’d wanna put a hand on her cheek. It romanticizes the moment you know?” Luke explains.

“Mmhm.” Alex agrees. It’d be a lie to say Alex completely registered what Luke said, his gaze training on Luke’s moving lips. Luke put a hand on Alex’s cheek.

“Come in slowly. Make sure they’re okay with it, and they know what you’re doing.” Luke looks at Alex for reapproval. Alex nods. Luke leans in. The world stops, and the two boys' lips meet.

Hot. Damn.

Luke tastes like mustard and everything Alex should not be doing right now. For a moment, Alex’s actually not living. For a moment, he’s floating. Luke’s lips start moving, and Alex’s follow right after. This must be what it’s like to a ghost. 

And it feels good. Really good. But Luke’s lips break away all too soon. The soft tinge still lingers, and Alex looks at Luke in awe.

“So, your first kiss. Any good?” Luke laughs.

“I see what all the fuss was about.” Alex says, blue eyes still widened.

Luke starts to rise up to move away, but Alex’s limbs move before his brain does; an arm, his arm, reaches out to pull Luke back down.

This time it’s faster, and Luke let’s his hands out into Alex’s pretty blonde hair and Luke leans down on top of Alex and their lips almost fight. Somehow the kiss is still steady. This time, Alex isn’t floating. He’s falling. Into a trap, a hole, or in love. He’s not too sure if it’s one, or all three at once. Alex can’t find it in him to care. The world was only them, the world is them.

Then suddenly Alex moves his leg to wrap around Luke’s waist, but falls off the couch consequently pulling Luke down with him.

“Ouch.”

“Fuck!”

And suddenly the two are out of their little bubble of their own world, and back to the real one. Realizations strike, and both their eyes widen.

Alex kissed Luke. Then made out with Luke. And liked it. And Alex realizes that maybe he didn’t make the decision to kiss Luke because he wanted to learn how to kiss.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I rewrite the same story for every ship ever. What about it?


End file.
